jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimada Masanori
Shimada Masanori is a music producer, arranger, and keyboardist. Profile *'Name': Shimada Masanori (島田昌典) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Arrangement Credits *aiko - Aiaigasa (Asekaki MIX) *aiko - Aitsu wo Furi Mukaseru Houhou *aiko - Ai no Shigusa *aiko - Ai no Sekai *aiko - Ai no Yamai *aiko - I'm feeling blue *aiko - Aoi Hikari *aiko - Aka *aiko - Akai Kutsu *aiko - Akai Lamp *aiko - Asanebou *aiko - Ashita mo Itsumo Toori ni *aiko - Aspera *aiko - Anata to Akushu *aiko - Anata no Uta *aiko - Ano Ko no Yume *aiko - Amai Juutan *aiko - Ama no Kawa *aiko - Ame no Hi *aiko - Ame wa Yamu *aiko - Ame Fumu Overall *aiko - Arare *aiko - Aru Hi no Himawari *aiko - Andromeda *aiko - Yellow *aiko - Ijiwaru na Tenshi yo Sekai wo Warae! *aiko - Itsumo Atashi wa *aiko - Utahime *aiko - Umi no Owari *aiko - Unmei *aiko - Eriashi *aiko - Okusuri *aiko - Oyayubi no Tsukaikata *aiko - Orange na Mangetsu *aiko - Owaranai Hibi *aiko - Kagami *aiko - Kakera wo Nokosu *aiko - Kaze Maneki *aiko - Kaban *aiko - Kabutomushi *aiko - Kare no Rakugaki *aiko - Kiss ga Meguru *aiko - Kiss de Okoshite *aiko - KissHug *aiko - Kizuato *aiko - Kimi no Tonari *aiko - Kirakira *aiko - Kuchibiru *aiko - Kumo wa Shiro Ringo wa Aka *aiko - Classmate *aiko - Koi Ochiru Toki *aiko - Koi no Superbowl *aiko - Koi no Namida *aiko - Koibito *aiko - Koibito Doushi *aiko - Cocoa *aiko - Kokoro Biyori *aiko - Konpeito *aiko - Gogo Machine *aiko - Saigo no Natsuyasumi *aiko - Sakura no Toki *aiko - Samui ne... *aiko - Shiawase *aiko - Shiseikatsu *aiko - Shitauchi *aiko - Shutter *aiko - Shiroi Fuku Kuroi Fuku *aiko - Shiroi Michi *aiko - Shinkai Reizoko *aiko - Seesaw no Umi *aiko - Jet *aiko - 17 no Tsuki *aiko - Star *aiko - Subete no Yoru *aiko - Smooch! *aiko - September *aiko - Senkou Hanabi *aiko - Senmenjo *aiko - Sono Me ni Utsushite *aiko - Dasshutsu *aiko - Chouchou Musubi *aiko - Chou no Hanekazari *aiko - Tsubetai Uso *aiko - Tunnel *aiko - Do you think about me? *aiko - Doremi *aiko - Dorobou *aiko - Naki Mushi *aiko - Natsu ga Kaeru *aiko - Natsu ni Muffler *aiko - Natsufuku *aiko - Nante Tsuitachi *aiko - Nijikoro *aiko - Neko *aiko - Netsu *aiko - Hachimitsu *aiko - Hatsukoi *aiko - Hato ni Naritai *aiko - Hanakaze *aiko - Hanabi *aiko - Bathtub *aiko - Hikari *aiko - Hikouki *aiko - Hisokana Sayonara no Shikata *aiko - Hi to Kage *aiko - Hitomi *aiko - Himawari ni Nattara *aiko - beat *aiko - be master of life *aiko - Futatsu no Hohoka *aiko - Futari *aiko - Futari no Katachi *aiko - Home *aiko - Boushi to Mizugi to Suiheisen *aiko - Bob *aiko - Boyfriend *aiko - Ponytail *aiko - Mae Namae. *aiko - Matsuge *aiko - Manto *aiko - Mizutama Shirt *aiko - Mizu to Champagne *aiko - milk *aiko - Mukai Awase *aiko - more&more *aiko - Modorenai Ashita *aiko - Momoiro *aiko - Yume no Dance *aiko - Line *aiko - Rhythm *aiko - Rosy *aiko - Warukuchi *Under Graph - Akaruki Mirai *Under Graph - Kimi no Koe *Under Graph - Junshin Cycle *Under Graph - Daisanji Seichouki *Under Graph - Yume no Sekai *Ikimonogatari - Aikotoba *Ikimonogatari - Akaneiro no Yakusoku *Ikimonogatari - Oyasumi *Ikimonogatari - Kaeritaku Natta yo *Ikimonogatari - Kimi ga Iru *Ikimonogatari - KIRA★KIRA★TRAIN *Ikimonogatari - Good Morning *Ikimonogatari - Kokoro no Hana wo Sakaseyou *Ikimonogatari - SAKURA *Ikimonogatari - Soprano *Ikimonogatari - Tayumu Koto Nakinagare no Naka de *Ikimonogatari - Nukumori *Ikimonogatari - Nostalgia *Ikimonogatari - Hajimari no Uta ~Tooi Sora Sunde~ *Ikimonogatari - Futari *Ikimonogatari - Last Scene *S.R.S - Real Lie *Oku Hanako - Cinderella *Katahira Rina - Onnanoko wa Nakanai *Kawasumi Ayako - Dream it -Anata ni Meguri Aitai- *Kiyoura Natsumi - Nanairo *Kiyoura Natsumi - Neverland *Koike Teppei - Kimi Dake *Koike Teppei - Synchro *Sawai Miku - Teikuu Hikou no Hato *Suzuki Masayuki - Nakitai yo *SunSet Swish - I Love You *JUJU - If *JUJU - YOU *TOKIO - GREEN *TOKIO - Hanauta *Nakagawa Shoko - Koi no Antenna *Nakagawa Shoko - RAY OF LIGHT *Nakajima Megumi - Ano Hi no Umi *Niiyama Shiori - Atashi wa Atashi no Mama de *back number - Omoide Senaku Naru Sono Hi Made *back number - Koi *back number - Nichiyoubi *back number - Hanataba *back number - fish *Hata Motohiro - Aoi Chou *Hata Motohiro - Atarashii Uta *Hata Motohiro - Goodbye Isaac *Hata Motohiro - Tsuki ni Mukatte Ute *Hata Motohiro - Honey Trap *Hanazawa Kana - Zarazara *Funky Kato - Taiyou *Funky Kato - Bokura no Uta *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Ato Hitotsu *Makino Yui - Modokashii Sekai no Ue de *Meringue - Utsushi E *Yamazaki Aoi - Futari de Arukeba *YO-KING - Tooi Nioi *Yoshida Yamada - Mahou no You na *wacci - Ah!Oh! External Links *Twitter Category:1961 Births Category:Male Category:People born in Showa Period Category:November Births Category:Arranger